Chantel Sauvé
Ms. Chantel Sauvé is Degrassi's guidance counselor. She helped Paige through her rape, and Darcy with hers. She also helped people cope, following the school shooting, and comforted Hazel after finding out that Jimmy had been shot. Throughout Degrassi, she was also seen helping people deal with the death of J.T. Yorke, Ellie with her cutting, Liberty with her unexpected pregnancy, and Riley with his anger issues. She first appeared at Degrassi Community School in May 2003, but it is likely that she was working at the school before that time. Character History Background Season 2 After Paige gets raped she decides she needs the help of the school councler Ms. Sauve. Ms. Sauve then helps Paige for months to try and help her recover and finally helps her believe that she did not deserve to be raped. Season 3 Paige sees ellie cutting herself in the girls bathroom and ellie runs out. Later Paige confronts Ellie about cutting herself and tells her that she told ms. sauve about what she was doing. Ellie is at first mad but realizes she needed the help. Season 4 On the first day of school since the shooting has been dedicated to healing. Ms. Sauvé is leading group therapy sessions. Most kids are playing along, letting their guards down and speaking openly about their emotions. Except for Sean - because he is in Stage 1: Denial. Ms. Sauvé then pushes him to face the reality of the situation (“Someone died, in your arms”), he just gets up and walks away. Some people shown in Ms. Sauve's therapy are Marco, Hazel, Paige, Chantay, and Ellie Season 5 When Liberty is pregnant with J.T's baby, they go to Ms. Sauve for help in what they should do. Ms. Sauve tells Liberty it is very important that she goes to the doctors scince she hasn't gone already. J.T also asks for information on adoption much to liberty's dismay. Season 6 Season 7 After Darcy tries to kill herself due to her rape, she is forced to visit Ms. Sauve. Darcy dislikes these sessions and is not ready to tell Ms. Sauve why she tried to kill herself. Darcy tries to convince Ms. Sauve that she is doing much better and that she doesn't need the therapy anymore. Ms. Sauve desides to cut the amount of sessions down to once a week at lunch making Darcy very happy. But when Darcy gets detention for talking durning a test and talking back to Mr. Simpson her sessions with Ms. Sauve go back to what they were before, making darcy very angry and she storms off skipping the rest of her detention. Later she goes to apolgize to Mr. Simpson for the way she acted telling him that Ms. Sauve is making her apoligize. She says sorry to Mr. Simpson without meaning it making Mr. Simpson say that she needs to mean it which makes her scream and yell out that she doesn't mean it and that she was raped, finally telling someone other than Manny and Peter. Season 8 In this season, Ms. Sauve is seen helping students with their futures by one on one meetings with students such as Mia, Holly J., and Sav. She starts of saying that the choices they all make in grade 11 can impact the rest of their lives. She tells Mia that she is failing English and that maybe modelling is interfering too much with school which Mia then denies and tells Ms. Sauve that she needs modelling for money for her kid. She tells Sav that he needs to pick between music (his choice) or engineering(his father's choice). Later in the same episode she is seen with Mia again. Mia decided to drop out of school and Ms. Sauve is making sure that she knows what she is doing. At the end of the episode, she is seen once more talking with Mia after she comes back to school. Season 9 Season 10 In Breakaway Part 2, Holly J is upset about the election she just lost. Ms. Sauve tries to help solve her hard times. She gives Holly J SAT pamphlets, but the problem is that they are very expensive, and she can't afford them. When she gets home from school, she researches them on the website, and then her mom comes in to cheer her up. She told Holly J that she can get into a better college, that she has to stop thinking about going to Yale because she is very smart, and that there are other people who would die to have Holly J's life. Quotes Appearances Trivia Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Teacher